Alterations
by Eclipse O. Esor
Summary: This is the result of a crappy ending for a show, this is my version of what should happen after episode 25. Mai being Mai still feels bad about what happened and Naru being Naru gets her to spill. Read and review!
1. Beginnings

**Author's Note: this is like an alternate ending to the anime show, I know that the manga continues but for those who saw the show, this is your alternate ending and also for those who want to read it. So this takes place after the end of episode 25, I think this is going to be a pretty short story but not a one shot. As we all can probably guess Mai is feeling bad about what happened to Naru and she thinks it's her fault so that is were our story begins. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter One

Mai's P.O.V

I was standing outside the hospital door debating whether to go in or go get something to eat. It had been a while since our last case and ever since then I've been visiting Naru at the hospital. It was the least thing I could do after what had happened and who was I trying to kid? I wanted to visit him; it was pretty lonely at the office without him. I bit my lips my eyes casted downward, I had forgotten that it was my fault that he was in here. I just didn't know when to keep my mouth shut, not even the kind words from Lin had been able to erase the guilt.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing standing right in front of a hospital door?" I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when I heard Naru's voice behind me.

"What are you…don't scare me…why aren't you in the hospital?" I demanded finding something to yell at him.

"It's called being discharged," he responded. "Even an idiot like you should know that," I was about to yell at him when a thought ran through my head.

"When did you get discharged?"

"Mai, I won't tell you again, you're in front of a hospital, control yourself," he warned. "This morning," I looked around.

"Where's Lin-san?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, at the office, or maybe sleeping," he suggested.

"Wait, so he let you leave the hospital by yourself?" I asked him.

"Actually, I don't think they've informed him that I discharged myself," he said walking away while fixing his collar, his words slowly sank in. I reached my hand out and grasped his arm.

"Are you crazy? You can't just discharge yourself from the hospital!" I exclaimed. He didn't seem fazed and just kept walking, the never of that idiot! He turned his head around slightly.

"You're just going to let an early discharged patient walk away alone?" he asked, I hurried to catch up.

"Sorry!" I said it took me a while to notice that he wasn't following. I turned around to look at him his eyes were slightly wide. "Is something wrong?" I mean he was right after all I couldn't just let him walk off on his own, I wasn't even sure if he was 100% okay.

"Nothing," he answered his expression controlled, I followed close behind him as he began to walk again, just in case he needed the help. As we walked in silence my mind hell back to its original thoughts, back to our old case.

"_What the hell is pride worth if you have somebody else protect it for you anyway?" _I flinched remembering my words.

"_You're right," _his words and his body lying on the ground filled my mind, all my fault.

"Mai," I stopped turning around to look at Naru who had stopped walking, I hadn't even noticed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you that," he told me, was it really that avoids? He had told me that he could read my expression but I didn't think it would be that easy to see. But there was still the small voice in my head that didn't want to tell Naru, not yet.

"Nothing's wrong," I said forcing a smile on my lips, he didn't look like he believed me, but Naru being who he is didn't press on the situation, and that, that hurt more then if he did.

Naru's P.O.V

Mai's hand was holding my arm. I looked back.

"Are you crazy?" she demanded. "You can't just discharge yourself from the hospital!" she was partially right, but I didn't need a hospital. Her hand fell away from my arm, when I didn't hear footsteps behind me I turned.

"You're just going to let an early discharged patient walk away alone?" I asked her, her eyes once filled with anger widened and she hurried to catch up.

"Sorry!" the words left her lips in a rush and I looked after her stunned. She turned around. "Is something wrong?" Mai, always being Mai, did these kind of things. It was expected her mind always trying to help others and so innocent.

"Nothing," I replied and we continued to walk, I could feel her eyes on me, she probably didn't think that I was able to walk on my own. I turned my head on instinct, her eyes where casted downward and her small hands were in fists. She flinched and I stopped walking. She didn't seem to notice.

"Mai," she turned shocked. I was going to continue but she opened her mouth to speak.

"What's wrong?" I looked down her hands were still in fists I looked up into her eyes.

"I was going to ask you that," I told her, her eyes widened and she forced a smile.

"Nothing's wrong," she said turning around and we continued to walk. I didn't bother pressing any further; she knew that I knew something wasn't right. I kept my gaze on her and the smile fell ever so slightly and as if she caught herself it came back.

*************************************************************************************** I opened the door to the office and I walked into my own. I heard Mai close the door and I felt the words leave my lips.

"Mai, tea,"

"Hai,"

The usual response came but it wasn't as cheery as normal. I took one of the books I had already read and flipped through the pages stopping at my favorite parts. I heard a slight knock at my door.

"Come in," I called, Mai set my cup down.

"Reading that book again?" she asked I looked up at her, she was observant I would give her that.

"It's good, maybe if you read something like this you would quite being such an idiot," her face conveyed all the anger that she felt but it flattered slightly and she looked away.

"Have it your way," she said, I reached my hand out and grabbed her wrist, she turned around her eyes confused and her cheeks had a soft glow that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Mai-" my words were cut off as the door burst open and Lin stormed in.

"What the hell were you thinking leaving the hospital without telling me?" he demanded, I sighed letting go of Mai's wrist.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," I told him, from the corner of my eye I saw Mai walk out of the room.

Mai's P.O.V

I took Lin's outburst as an opportunity to sneak out of the room, all the while feeling the heat of him hand on my wrist. I laughed bitterly to myself thinking how I felt when I thought he was going to leave me alone and how he didn't. I set the tray down and turned around when I heard the door open. Bou-san, Masako, Ayako, John, and Yasuhara walked in.

"What's up?" I asked then.

"We heard that Naru got discharged," Bou-san answered, I nodded.

"Where is he?" Masako asked looking around, I frowned slightly.

"In his office but Lin-san is talking to him I suggest we leave them alone, for now," I said.

"Why is that?" she demanded.

"Because," I said. "He discharged himself, tea anyone?"

"WHAT?" they demanded, I covered my ears.

"Shh!" I said putting my finger to my lips, too late I thought as Naru's office door opened.

"Keep it down," he said as he walked out.

"Naru, you discharged yourself?" Ayako asked his eyes sifted to me.

"They asked," I said sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah," he said brushing it off. We soon found ourselves sitting in the couches.

"Are you well enough to be out of the hospital?" Yasuhara asked.

"I'm out of the hospital aren't I?" Naur's voice was calm but I could read underneath it, we huddled together.

"He's in a bad mood," Ayako stated what was on all of our minds. We nodded in agreement, I looked over towards Naru he had that calm expression on that said he was about to pop a vein. My mind had a painful thought, what if Naru was mad at me because the others were taking the opportunity to poke fun at him because of what I had caused? His eyes met mine and something twisted in me, making me turn away in embarrassment. I couldn't help but look up at him ever so often as the others went on chatting the time away. Our eyes met again and I didn't look away, instead I looked deeper into grey eyes with a line of navy around them, those eyes that I loved those eyes that seemed to mock me now.

"Mai, you wanna come?" Bou-san asked I broke my gaze away.

"Go where?" I asked.

"What! You mean you weren't listing!" Ayako demanded.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I told her.

"Since when?" I turned around that wasn't the voice of Naru mocking me, I looked at Masako but she didn't appear to have said anything, but her hand covered by her kimono was covering her mouth.

"Do you want to grab something to," John clarified.

"But I don't really feel like going out to eat," Masako said. "I have an idea why doesn't Mai go out and get it?" I looked at her shooting daggers at her with my gaze.

"And why would I do that?" I asked her.

"You could be useful in that," Ayako said.

"This coming from the priests that won't be useful unless she's surrounded be trees," I muttered.

"Why I ought to-" I ignored her, Masako handed me a piece of paper.

"This is what we want, the money should cover it," she told me.

"Are you kidding me? Why don't you get it?" I demanded.

"It's obvious isn't it? Masako said. "We're famous and would get surrounded by people; you on the other hand are a simple nobody,"

"Now, Masako, maybe you shouldn't— I cut Bou-san off.

"What I wouldn't— I was interrupted.

"How about I go with you Mai?" Yasuhara suggested probably noticing that Masako was in danger of my temper.

"Well—I was cut off again, that was getting pretty annoying.

"It's quite all right, Yasuhara, I'd rather go anything is better then staying here," I watched him, was this the same Naru? "Mai, hurry up before I change my mind," there he was I got up.

"Well if Naru is going then there's no reason for me to go," Bou-san said. "Take care, you two,"

"Sure, sure," I said smiling at how convenient that answer was, it answered both of them. When we got outside I realized that I wouldn't had made it back before the sun set, the idea send shivers down my back.

"Where should we go first?" I asked Naru he didn't answer, I frowned. "You know it wasn't mandatory for you to come," I stopped walking when he didn't answer; I put my hands on my hips.

"Damn it, Naru ans— a hand came over my mouth dragging me to a side alley. It was cold and firm, I turned my head as much as I could and le out a muffled scream when I saw that the one holding me was no other then a ghost. And then I felt my world slowly glaze over.

Naru's P.O.V

"Damn it, Naru ans—her protest where cut off and I immediately turned around when a muffled scream followed. I walked back and into the alley where I had heard the scream come from. A figure was holding Mai, I walked over slowly. It didn't look human but I couldn't be sure. As I approached them slowly, all the possible scenarios ran through my mind. I reached then and wrapped an arm around Mai's waist pulling her towards me while not breaking my gaze away from the spirit. He appeared to be a teenager he continued to have a passive expression as he looked at Mai, I slide my hand towards his hold on Mai and then his gaze snapped to me filled with rage.

"Let Kaze go," he demanded. "She's mine!" I tilted my head to look at Mai; her eyes looked like they had begun to glaze over.

"Mai," I whispered she looked over to me.

"Naru," she breath her eyes slowly returned back to normal, I turned my attention back to the spirit.

"This is not Kaze, she is Mai, let her go," I said taking a step back with Mai, his grip had fallen; his face still held anger, but it slowly began to change into despair and he tried to reach for Mia again.

"Naru," she whispered leaning into me, I automatically tightened my grip on her waist pulling her closer to me.

"It's okay, just stay clam," I comforted her turning my attention back to the spirit. "You should go I'm sure that Kaze is waiting for you," he stopped advancing.

"Kaze," His expression was twisted in grief.

"Go to her," Maid whispered he looked between us.

"Thank you," he said and then he began to disappear and just before he did I saw the ghost of a smile, I felt Mai sag into me.

"This is why I didn't want to come out here, all the freaky stuff only happens to me," she complained.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she answered. We walked away and towards the lithe streets.

Mai's P.O.V

I could still feel his hand on my waist, the warm sensation, I looked up at him, but either he didn't seem, or didn't want to notice. We entered into a café, I looked around this didn't seem like a place where we would get the food on the list.

"Hey, Naru what are we doing here?" I asked him he had led me to a table.

"Sit down," he said motioning to the table in the corner. I complied as he sat down across from me.

"What is this place?" I asked changing strategies.

"A café, are you really that much of an idiot?" he responded, I frowned.

"Well no duh, Naru, I know that, I want to know what we're doing here, what about of the others?" I asked.

"They can wait," he said motioning for the waitress to come. "Order something." I quickly looked over the menu and decided I would only have something to drink; the earlier incident had made me lose my appetite. Naru ordered tea, no surprise there; he turned to look at me as I rolled my eyes. I ordered an orange-mango ice tea.

"What?" he asked, I was playing with a napkin.

"Well you always have tea; don't you think that you should try something different?" I asked him.

"If you mean ordering something as absurd as an orange-mango ice tea then I highly doubt it," he answered.

"Humph," I said turning my head away and crossing my arms. From the corner of my eyes I saw him smile.

"But maybe you're right," he offered.

"Change is a good thing," I told him.

"Not all the time," he contradicted.

"Well drinking something other then tea wouldn't kill you," I said.

"You wouldn't know that," he said in such a way that I couldn't help myself, I started laughing.

"Fine have it your way," I said between giggles. He smiled but it disappeared as the waitress appeared with our drinks. Those were the thing that bothered me about Naru he couldn't keep a smile, and when he did smile it never reached his eyes. I took a sip of my drink it was bubble and it took my mind off the earlier events.

"Is that any good?" Naru asked.

"Mmhm,"

"What do I find that hard to believe?"

"Because you're a ghost hunter without any taste buds," I responded, he shook his head.

"Everyday you just convince me more and more that you're an idiot," he said.

"Oh just shut up," I said.

"Alright Mai, do you mind telling me what's on your mind?" Naru asked his face completely serious; I bit my lips thinking how I was going t get out of this one.

"Nothing's on mine mind I'm fine," I answered forcing a smile on my lips.

"The fact that you said you're fine implies that something is wrong, so stop lying and tell me the truth," his eyes were so deep that they willed me to tell him the truth, I hated keeping things from him and I had to tell him. I wanted to. My gaze fell to the table and I some how found my voice.

"I'm so sorry Naru,"

**Author's Note: did you like? I love how this is going so far, Mai being who she is just has to get the guilt out of her system, just so that you guys are a little more hooked the next chapter is called confession, and there will be one. Please review!!**


	2. Confession

**Author's Note: this is me getting on my hands and knees and imploring the forgiveness of my fans. You're all so nice to me leaving review and then I say Wednesday and its Saturday night. So yes I'm very sorry about the delay, but this chapter is filled with the best stuff of the Ghost Hunt world. So enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Two

Naru's P.O.V

"I'm so sorry Naru," Mai whispered looking down at the table, and then it slowly fell together. The way that she acted, and her earlier actions, the fact that she was acting so anti-Mai. "I just don't know when to keep my mouth shut," I didn't think that she needed to apologize and if she was going to apologize over my actions, then well, it was my turn.

"Mai, don't apologize, if any one has to it should be m—she go up and brought her hands down on the table her expression looking more like herself.

"Not this time. Naru, you aren't going to be the noble one of this one," she said. "You're going to sit there and listen to what I have to say, and then you can comment," out of all the answers I had not expected that one. This conversation had taken a turn I had not expected or wanted, but since I couldn't fall back on that response then I would just have to see where she decided to take me.

"Have it your way," I told her, I waited and finally she sat down.

"Like I was trying to tell you," I scanned the café we still had some time. "I said some things that I shouldn't have and because of that. And because of that you ended up hurt and in the hospital, it was hard, so hard, I'm sorry Naru," she was looking down at the table her hands in fists. It wasn't fair for her to be like this, if I'd known, if' I'd know that she would be like this I wouldn't have done anything, but then there was what would she have done if I hadn't done anything? It was pointless either way I would be facing something similar.

"You shouldn't blame your self over something like this, I don't Mia, and so you shouldn't either," I said getting up, she had already finished, I placed a bill on the table, and I was smiling at her.

"Are you sure," she asked, it was silly and yet pleasing at the same time the way Mai worried about certain things, it was who she was after all.

"I'm sure," I told her and she smiled, her first real smile of the day. Only Mia's smile, only Mai could bring out my own.

Mai's P.O.V

"Are you sure?" I asked him as he got up, he said he didn't blame me, but I wanted, I needed to hear him say it.

"I'm sure," came his reply. And there, there it was the smile that I had come to love and care for; I felt my own lips curve up in response.

We walked out and I felt much better, so much so that I felt myself half bouncing with every step. We got the things we needed and as we walked back I realized how close we were walking, our arms brushing every step. And every time our arms touched I had the urge to reach out and grasp his hand, in an effort to put some space between us I tried moving over and my foot got caught in a crack. I would have landed face first but I felt Naru's arm wrap around my waist, most likely causing him to loss balance because we both landed on the floor. My back was to the ground and he was hovering over me, I couldn't move and I could hardly breath, I wanted to reach up and wrap my arms around his neck but he got up. I propped myself on my elbows and he gave me a hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, my cheeks were burning and I nodded not facing him. We continued to walk and it didn't get better it got so much worse. My whole body was tingling were we had made contact pleading, no, demanding for it again. I looked up and the office appeared before us causing my shoulders to relax.

"Feeling better?" he asked snapping me back to attention.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good," Naru's strange words caused me to look over at him, big mistake. It was already so hard to stay away from him but looking into his eyes as they caught and held mine, I found that we had stopped walking. I was overwhelmed with the emotions running through me, my feet had moved themselves so close to him that I could feel him, but I wasn't touching him. I could smell him, his smell. It was sharp and warming, gentle and compelling, it was Naru. My hand found his and he was even closer. His skin was soft to the touch sending tingles down my back.

My head turned as light flooded out of the office door. Bou-san was standing there eye wide. My feet moved themselves away from Naru and I watched desperately as he disappeared into the office. Masako was behind Bou-san.

"What took you so long?" she demanded taking the bags, I didn't say anything I couldn't. I felt a feeling of profound emptiness build up in my chest I wanted to go home, curl up into a ball.

"I should be getting home," I called, I turned to escape but I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around half disappointed that it was only Bou-san.

"It's getting late I'll walk you," he said.

"No, it's alright I'll be fine," I told him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"You're not getting out of this one," he growled.

"But your food," I protested trying to think of a way to make him leave.

"It can wait," Bou-san said, I sighed in defeat and let him lead me, this wasn't going well. I found myself being led to a café. Why was it, that cafés suddenly became so popular?

Bou-san led me to a back table, discreet, but not so much as the one that Naru had taken me to.

"Want something to eat?" he asked.

"Not really," I answered.

"Well I personally think they have great food, but," he said.

"Fine then I'll have something to drink," I told him.

"A drink isn't food but, hey, it's your loss," he said, he motioned for the waitress to come.

"Give me an ice coffee, cream, sugar, all that good stuff," he said, she looked over to me.

"And you?" she asked,

"I'll have a raspberry tea," I told her, she nodded and walked away.

"Alright then Mia," Bou-san started I gulped. "Shall you defend your self before I make accusations?" his usual joking mood was covered up by a serious looking Monk that exorcized spirits.

"Well I can't defend my self if I don't know what I'm being accused with," I knew how to work around the Monk, Bou-san was the one that bothered me.

"Very well you have passed the first test," that sounded more like Bou-san; I found my hands twisting together.

"Is it safe to assume that this was the first time you and Naru did anything like that?" he asked.

"Assuming is safe," I told him, I dint know for how much longer I could give light answers.

"What, then was going on?" Bou-san asked, I sighed, and this was the question that would give me the death sentence. "I'm waiting,"

"I don't really know," I admitted.

"Ah! Mai, what am I going to do with you?" Bou-san demanded.

"But, I do know what happened before then," I told him ignoring the comment.

"Well what happened before then?" he asked.

"We talked about the last case, and then well he said that he didn't blame me for what had happened, and then well the scene in the office happened," I said.

"Mai, I can tell when I can get stuff out of you and when I can't, this is one of those times that I can't get anything out of you," he said. "But remember Masako's tolerance won't last forever."

"What are you talking about?" I asked refusing to accept the unspoken facts.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said in disbelief.

"What!" I demanded.

"How long do you think that Masako will tolerate you working at SPR?" he asked, the implied was confirmed.

"_I still hate you," _Masako's words ran in my head leaving me with a pit in my stomach. Masako's tolerance.

"But even if you do want to keep your job, don't let it go by," he said.

"Don't let what go by?" I asked, even though a little voice in my head was telling me what, but it was too late the waitress came with the drinks. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

Naru's P.O.V

I was trying to read one of the many books that I owned but I just couldn't concentrate.

"Mai, tea!" the one at the café had been no good, the café.

I slammed the book on the table pulling my mind away from the thought. The door opened a few moments later and Hara-san walked in placing my cup on my desk.

"Where's Mia?" I asked her looking at the cup.

"She left,"

"Who told her she could leave," my words were meant for me but I had spoken them aloud.

"How should I know, she's your employ only heaven knows why, thought," I blocked her out I had no patience for this.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," I said and I waited until the door closed. I leaned against my chair fighting against thoughts that tried to posses my mind.

A while after, when I could take it no more, I grabbed my things, closed the lights to my office, and left the office; the cup of tea left untouched on my desk, it would have tasted no better then the one at the café, the taste that I was looking for wouldn't have been the same.

Mai's P.O.V

Bou-san walked me to my house it was late now.

"See you tomorrow, Bou-san, and thanks for the drink," I said he nodded.

"Just don't forget," he said walking away, I found myself slamming the door to my room. It just wasn't fair; I didn't want to think about it. I was changed and ready for better quicker then I would have liked. Considering the events for earlier that day I should have knocked out, but that, sadly, wasn't the case. I reluctantly laid down and found my mind racing.

Bou-san's truthful words ran through my head. _'his powers are unstable anything could happen,"_

My mind drew me an unpleasant image Naru paler then usual and unmoving eyes. I tossed and turned there was no way of getting out of this one.

Near death experiences can change anyone, and I'd had more then my fair share. Before I would have ignored what I felt, but now. I sighed and turned again. Naru worked in a field, not safe. Alright, maybe that was the wrong wording. It was dangerous, bad construction, and the occasional ghost. If something like the last case happened again, or something similar, then he could in fact, end up in the hospital again. And what if, what if that time Naru didn't wake up? I clenched my hands. Would it be better if he knew? What did I want to happen?

It was Naru after all. Nothing would happen and I would tell him because I wanted to, simple, and that was that. And yet my eyes wouldn't close and my mind would continue to see his eyes so near mine.

Naru's P.O.V

I was sitting at my desk, again, that seemed to be the only thing I was doing. The front door opened and the footsteps were familiar but slightly off.

"Mai?" I called.

"Hai?" it wasn't what I expected it had a small hitch much like yesterday and yet it was different. She poked her head into my office.

"Tea," she nodded and left. I closed my eyes and opened then when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," Mai set the cup of tea on the table.

"So that's where your cup went, I was looking for it," she said picking it up. "It's filled, since when do you not finish your tea?"

"Since I feel like it," I said taking a drink from the tea, just the taste I had been looking for.

"Humph." She picked up my cup and walked to the door turning when she got there.

"Umm, Naru?" she asked hesitantly her voice slightly hitched.

"Yes?" I asked looking up her cheeks had a soft color in them.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she said walking out of the room I felt myself smirk, where had I heard that before? Mai would always be Mai.

Mai's P.O.V

He looked up, the light highlighting his eyes and the different color in them. I felt like I could tell him anything.

"Yes?" his words snapped me back to reality I felt heat in my cheeks.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I told him taking my change and walking out of the office; my back found the door and leaned against it.

"What are you doing?" I opened my eyes and Bou-san was standing right in front of me. I screamed, late reaction, but still he had just poofed! His hand was on my mouth.

"Shh!" I pushed against him and we fell. I heard the office door open and I tilted my head back to see Naru standing in the doorway.

"Takigawa, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"Hey Naru, how's it going?" Bou-san asked, I could tell he was trying to provoke Naru.

"Get off me Bou-san," I protested trying to get off me, he let me squirm out from under him.

"Mai, tea," and with that Naru left slamming the door of his office.

"Mai what's with the outfit?" Bou-san asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said. "I'm working right now."

Naru's P.O.V

A scream came from Mia and I walked out of my office. Her head was tilted back and the strap of her shirt was slightly out of place, her skirt was hitched up, and the Monk was on top of her. I felt a strange anger rise up in me, it wasn't purely anger it was mixed with irritation and other things.

"Takigawa, what are you doing?" I demanded, his expression was calculating and then he smirked.

"Hey Naru, how's it going?" he asked, I watched Mai grow uncomfortable.

"Get off me Bou-san," she said, he lifted himself up enough for her to slide out of under him, fixing her skirt in the process. I still had this strange emotion running through me, I wanted Mia as far away as possible from him.

"Mai, tea," and I left before I did anything stupid. I was standing by the window when Mia walked in, I forced myself not to turn the acknowledgement that I wanted to turn was enough to make me frown.

"You didn't learn how to knock?" I asked a little harsher then I meant.

"Sorry," she answered unfazed. "But you always say 'come in' so I figured that you would say 'come in' so I came in," I felt her hand being placed next to mine, so close they were touching.

"Wat'ch looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered her hand left the window and a tingle on my own, I tightened it into a fist.

"You're hopeless," I turned but she didn't seem to have said anything. The strap of her shirt had fallen down again and her shoulder was bare, her skirt was jean but it came up higher then usual. I fixed my collar forced out of habit, and I watched her as she followed the movements of my hand.

"Do you need anything else?" Mai asked. I felt a strange feeling rise in me I didn't want her out there with _him_.

"Ayako!" the monk called out from outside, it looked liked the miko had decided to show up.

"No, nothing," I told her and she nodded and walked out of the room. I sat back down in my chair my eyelids felt heavy and I slowly let them close.

Mai's P.O.V

"Hi, Ayako," I said as I stepped out her eyes narrowed and zeroed in on me, making me feel uncomfortable. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," she said waving it off, I took my chance and escaped going to leave the tray. I really had no idea what I was doing but, but, it felt right. It was my gut instinct pushing me forward; it was the little voice that warned me during the case urging me on now. I walked back and Ayako and Bou-san had there heads together talking and I felt that it was about me. Where to escape now? I turned on my heels any where was better then hear.

"Mai!" they called together I froze ad turned a wary smile on my face.

"Yes?" I asked they motioned for me to sit in between them, slowly like my feet were being nailed into the ground I walked to sit down. They put their arms around my shoulder.

"Now, little Mai you wouldn't keep anything from us, now would you?" they asked together, and the fact that they were speaking as one unit, a parental unit almost gave me the urge to make another run for it. Yet it was something I had wanted for such a long time a mom and dad now I understood why all the kids at school said I had the good life, well the stupid ones any way.

"No, why would I?" I asked but I couldn't keep the hitch out of my voice which caught there attention. The front door opened and Lin-san walked in, he was later the usual, he took one look at us and shook his head. 'Help me' I mouthed to him. He smirked.

"Lin would you like to come and help us?" Bou-san asked.

"I'd rather not be charged with murder assistance," he said.

"Murder?" Ayako asked. I wasn't sure if he was helping or giving then more fuel, so once again I mouthed words to him. 'What are you doing?'

"We would never do something like that to little Mai," Bou-san said. Lin-san turned to look at me one last time and shrugged his shoulders as if saying, 'I tried' I practically pounced on him. 'That's the best you've got!' I mouthed to him he nodded his head making Ayako and Bou-san turn to look at me effectively getting ride of my last shred of hope and Lin-san took the opportunity to escape into his office.

I franticly looked around for any form of escape as I practically saw them sending telepathically messages to each other to continue the integration. My phone rang and I thanked my lucky star.

"I better go get that," I said getting up and they allowed me to go. I walked back; it was my cue to go get doing what I had to. Taking a deep breath I ignored them and walked into Naru's office. He was in his chair a bit of his hair had fallen over his face and his eyes were closed. Even in sleep, I assumed, he looked like he was in torment. I struggled with myself if I should walk over or go out and face Ayako and Bou-san, but I would never hear the end of it now that I had walked into Naru's office. Taking a deep breath and all the courage I owned, I walked over to him. I realized with dismay that I would rather be facing the ghost from our last case alone then be here doing this. I giggled nervously.

I lightly brushed the hair out of his face and I was mesmerized by his expression his skin his smell. It was last night all over again. I found myself leaning forward by some outside force. I could feel his breathing and I could almost taste him. I shut my eyes and willed myself to pull away, this isn't what I wanted no matter what happened in this room today I had to keep myself firm. I would do what I had to and work with whatever happened after. I could. I had to.

Slowly again I moved my hand to the side of his face, shit no wrong move. I pulled my hand back and put my hand on his shoulder. I took a deep breath and squished his shoulder.

"Naru," I whispered his eyes opened and he straightened up.

"Mai," he said clearly taken by surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I said. At least I don't think so; I amended in my mind, at least not yet.

"Then what is it?" he asked those words were much nicer then usual I felt something that I had been holding inside of me break. I wasn't usual so close to the edge that I fell over but something about how I had planned things made me snap.

"You don't know do you?" I asked him, he frowned.

"Mai what are you talking about?" he demanded, and that made it all worse. Why was I doing this? I wanted to let him know but I wanted more understanding then what I was receiving I wanted the Naru from last night here, again. I leaned against his desk and I couldn't make myself look at him instead I looked up at the ceiling.

"You must know something Naru, someone like you always teasing me about my intelligence should be smart enough to understand what I'm getting at," I told him.

"Mai, stop beating around the bush, either spit it out or whatever it is you're trying to do, but, but I highly doubt you will so if you excuse me," he said getting up and that's when I really snapped I got in front of him. I'd had just about enough, didn't he understand? I had beaten myself up over something as trivial as his apology. Didn't he notice the things I did for him? I put up with the verbal abuse and continued to come to work every day with a smile! The least I deserved was for him to sit his ass down and listen to my ranting at least once! That was all I was asking for once!

"Sit down," I half didn't recognized my voice but some how it worked because he obeyed. I walked over to him and pushed the chair back so I could stand in front of him. I put my hands on either side of the chair and bend down to look at him in the eyes. I didn't think that I would do it with so much confidence. I never imagined that I would do it like that.

"Mai, what are you doing?" he stuttered out.

"Putting some sense into your thick head," I said.

"And what could you put into my head?" he asked.

"Don't be so cocky Naru, I know something that you don't and that maybe a first," I told him.

"Really Mai, then enlighten me. What do you know that I don't?" he asked. His sarcasm was the very last straw that I didn't even know I had.

"I love you, and I've had for while, Naru" his expression froze in place and I almost lost all my resolve. I waited for what seemed like for ever and slowly I felt rejection flood into me. It was obvious he was trying to find some way of letting me down easy. Suddenly it wasn't me holding the chair down it was the chair holding me up. He wasn't sure how to tell me to go away, I bit my lips and gave the escape he must have been wanting so desperately, but first, first I needed to add salt to the wound.

"You have nothing to say?" I asked and when he said nothing I pushed myself up and took wobble steps away. "Don't worry about it, I'm leaving early," I walked out of the office and out of SPR, I needed escape, I needed realize. I took out my phone and dialed a taxi. It arrived and I stepped in.

"Where to?' he asked.

"Club Nightale," I said, it was well known and I needed it.

Naru's P.O.V

I wasn't appreciating her half empty words. And especially not the situation I found myself in. her hand were on either side of the chair trapping me, my mind kept trying to think about last night but I refused to let it go back.

"I love you, and I have for a while, Naru," her words were filled with so much emotion they almost made me fall over. I had expected anything back that, it couldn't be. She couldn't love me, she didn't know what she was thinking and yet I felt light and heavy. I visibly saw her sag I almost reached out to steady her but she pushed away and straightened up.

"You have nothing to say?" I didn't know what to say I couldn't find my voice. And I couldn't even say anything to that, I helplessly watched as she walked away and it was strange I felt she took part of me with her.

I started at the window my mind running to the morning her hand so close to mine, the way we were almost touching, the door opened and I hadn't even realized that I had leaned forward in my chair thinking that it was Mia. I only realized when I had to lean back when Takigawa entered.

"What is it?" I snapped, I didn't want to see him, I could admit that to myself.

"Naru, between the two of us, do you really want to let her walk away?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. His face had none of the usual bravo that it did, it was completely serious.

"I know that you were jealous this morning, don't even try denying it, it was screaming out in your face," he said. He finally placed a name on that emotion, but why would I be jealous? I didn't want to think about it, not now.

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because, Mai went out with someone tonight," he said that caught my attention and made my chest clench painfully. "I think that it's her way of dealing with whatever the outcome was of this situation, but by the looks of it the outcome wasn't pleasant," my fist clenched, I wasn't ready to deal with it but it seemed like I was running out of time and options.

"Where did she go?" I asked, he handed me a piece of paper. I walked to the door of my office.

"Oh and Naru," I turned. "Don't you dare hurt her," I ignored him and the more I continued to walk down the street the more I began to panic. What if I was too late?

**(This chapter becomes into a song fic right now, Addicted by Enrique Iglesias)**

_Don't let me fall…_

I quieted my pace, my mind at the same time trying to sort out what I was trying to tell myself.

_Maybe I'm addicted/ I'm out of control/ but you're the drug/ that keeps me from dying._

The fact that only she had made me smile since then, the way that I suddenly only wanted to drink the tea that she made. Everything else tasted bad, I no longer could drink any tea, and I needed hers'. No I needed her.

_Maybe I'm a liar/ but all I really know is/ you're the only reason I'm trying._

That was it, I needed Mai, and she had changed me in such a way that I didn't even recognize myself. I would never before take the time to track a girl down. But Mai wasn't just any girl she was, she was…

I stopped, what was I doing?

_I am wasted away/ I made a million mistakes_

What was I doing? I had practically told her with my silence that I wanted nothing with her. And besides he had said that she had left with someone, what if she really didn't want to see me anymore? But, but I had to try. Before I even knew it I was running, Shibuya Kazuya had never run for anyone before. Ever. She was standing outside the club a guy was with her. He was standing closer then a friend would, I felt something crack inside of me.

_Am I too late? There is a storm in my head/ it rains on my bed/ when you are not here_

I watched as he raised a hand to touch her cheek and I wanted so much to break his arm for even thinking about doing that. But I controlled myself for the simplest of reasons. What if she was happier like this? What if I was just bad time, and bad memories? And then I saw the most beautiful thing in my world she pulled away and stepped away from him. She reached for her again and she stepped away again and then I advanced forward.

_I'm not afraid of dying/ but I am afraid of losing you_

I pulled her behind me and he stopped when he saw me.

"Move," he said.

"Do yourself a favor and go away, she made it quite clear that she doesn't want anything to do with you," I told him.

"That's not what she said in there," he said pointing to the club and no matter how much that hurt I ignored it.

"I suggest you leave," I told him but when he tried to reach behind me and grab Mai I lost my temper. I reached for him arm and effectively pulled his arm behind him. The slightest bit more of pressure and it would break.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I'll leave," he hissed out o let go of his arm and he ran away clutching at his arm. Finally I didn't what I was trying to avoid all this time, I turned to look at Mai. She was eye wide and she had the same tank top on but with a small jacket and she had changed her skirt, it was frilly now; on her feet where the source of the strange sound in the morning she had on boots.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Naru,"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked looking at me with calculating eyes.

"Because," I said turning to completely face her. "I love you, and I don't want you walking away from me anymore, it took me this long to realize it, and for that I'm sorry" her eyes began to water up and I instinctively reached out and grabbed her waist pulling her to me.

"I don't want you to cry," I murmured against her hair. "Tell me to leave and I will," no matter how hard that would be for me I would, I would walk away for my Mai. She clutched my jacket harder.

"I don't want you to leave me, not now, not ever," I felt everything settle inside of me, it was alright. Everything was fine now. I pulled her slightly away and looked down at her, ad did what I had wanted in such a long time, I realized now. I tilted her chin up and pressed my lips to hers'. They were soft and warm, they tasted sweet, and they tasted like Mai. She reached her arms to wrap around my neck and I moved an arm to her waist pulling her closer. We pulled away, her face was slightly flushed. Using the hand that had her chin I caressed her cheek making sure that I touched the place were the man had tried to touch her. I wanted no other man to say they posed any part of her but me.

"Took you long enough," she said grinning and I found myself smiling again the second time this week.

"Sorry," I said.

"Shut up and kiss me," she ordered, smiling I pressed our lips together again, although it wasn't as sweet as the last one, it was deeper and with more passion. Her hands were in my hair and I was pulling her closer to me. Yes I loved Mai Taniyama and I whispered that love into our kiss.

Mai's P.O.V

I was in heaven, I truly was, and he loved me. He loved me and wouldn't leave me. We pressed our lips together again and it was soft and gentle it was hungry, it was love. I was in could nine and I didn't want to come down, not tonight.

**Author's Note: I made this chapter long as an apology for the long wait. You must be thinking this is the end but it is not. Next and sadly last chapter Revelation, all seems well in there happy world but things may not stay that way when a certain someone finds out about the happy pair. Please review!**


	3. Revelations

**Author's Note: well the moment that you've all been waiting for, at long last the grand finally of Alterations. It has been longer then usual but even when I attempt to keep a schedule I fail to keep it. I have a good reason though; I've had finals one of the many perks of being in high school. That and my mother grounded me, oh well, no use in complaining, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Three

Mai's P.O.V

We were waking back to my place, it was like last nigh. We were walking so close that our arms brushed together, this time however he clasped my hand, taking me slightly by surprise. His hand was warm, reminding me of the last time I had held his, and he kept making small circles on the back of my hand. It felt wonderful; I couldn't help but think about his words, they kept ringing in my ear.

"Is this is?" Naru's voice startled me and looked up at him, his expression was softer then usual, tender, and it would take a while to get used to, but it was a lot better then his usual glare.

"Yeah," I said looking at my house; I knew it wasn't its fault we had already gotten here. I opened the door and turned to say good bye to Naru, he was closer then I expected. His arm was placed against the side of the door. He leaned forward and I met him half way our lips touching briefly, oh so sweet.

"Sleep well, Mai," he whispered against my lips.

"Good night," I called as he waked away earning my self one of Naru's rare smiles. I closed the door but even as I got ready for bed I knew that I wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep. Every time I tried to relax my heart would speed up and my cheeks would burn. Finally I couldn't take it anymore; I picked up my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end was groggy and it was about to turn unhappy.

"Bou-san, it's me Mai," I said.

"Mai?" there was a pause, "its freaking 3'o clock in the morning, what's the matter with you!"

"Sorry Bou-san," I apologized. "I just couldn't sleep,"

"And you felt the need to have me join you in the suffering?" Bou-san asked, well it seemed that he wasn't very happy in the morning.

"I have something to tell you," I said.

"And what could that be?" Bou-san asked yawning into the phone. I took a deep breath, playing with the phone cord.

"I had my first kiss," I said.

"Well that's great kid—

"With Naru," I added effectively shutting him up.

"You're kidding?" he asked.

"No, he came to find me, and well," I stopped unable to continue.

"And," Bou-san promoted sounding as egger as I was.

"He said he loved me!" I squealed into the phone letting all the over energetic happiness I had been holding flow out.

"No way!" Bou-san said.

"I know I can't believe it!"

"This is news!"

"I don't even know how it happened, but I don't care!"

And then we both started laughing.

"Thanks for humoring, Bou-san," I said.

"No problem, now go to sleep," he answered in his normal, but brotherly voice.

"Yes sir!" I said effectively sending us laughing again.

"Nigh Bou-san,"

"Good night Mia-chan, don't think I'm done with you, I'm just too tired to integrate you right now," he warned, I let a nervous laugh escape.

"Alright then Bou-san, good night," I said.

"Night Mai,"

I hung up my phone, yet unsure how I found my way to my room and passed out on my bed.

"I blame lack of sleep," I mumbled as if having to give something an explanation, as I fell asleep.

Naru's P.O.V

Our hands were connected and I had never felt a lover sensation then her skin, I traced small circles on the back of her hand, I smirked as I felt the pulse in her wrist speed up ever so slightly, she didn't even notice when we reached her house.

"Is this it?' I asked her, she looked up at me with her soft eyes. I felt my face become tender when she found my eyes, yes, this would get some getting used to, but I'd do it for her, I'd do it for my Mai.

"Yeah," she said, I had an uncontrollable urge to go to her. She opened the door and she turned around I could see her shock at me being so close. I placed my arm on the side of the door leaning forward, our lips met ever so briefly but I could slowly hear her heart speed up.

"Sleep well, Mai," I whispered against her lips. I pulled away and began to walk.

"Good night," she called I turned around smiling as I watched one spread across her face gentling her features. I found myself taking a long time walking home, but eventually I did. As hard as I tried I couldn't get myself to sleep I need some sort of distraction. I picked up a book I had just bought and began to read, I sighed putting the book down. I closed my eyes and for once allowed the memories to consume me. I groaned opening my eyes at how close we had been in front of the office. I couldn't take it; I stood up and began pacing. I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the morning; I wasn't going to get much sleep. And then something wonderful happened I walked into my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the mattress.

I rolled over and nearly landed face first into the ground, I smirked. And I was having trouble sleeping. I was ready to leave when I heard my phone ring, I turned around but soon it stopped. Forgetting about it I made my way to the office. I walked in and found Lin leaning against my office door.

"Lin," I greeted him.

"Naru," he answered I sighed taking a seat and waiting for him to join me.

"Spit it out,"

"Well I can't say that I'm surprised but, I am going to say that you need to think about what you're doing Ol—

"Enough," I said cutting him off. "I don't need the reminder, Lin," he sighed.

"Naru, there are many things that I can let you do, but, one thing that none of us will let you do it hurt Mai," he said, I couldn't even believe that even Lin was willing to turn on me. Then again I would turn on myself if I ever dared hurt her.

"I will find a place and time for it, Lin, but now is not the time," I told him.

"I'm not going to tell you when to do it, but I am telling you to do it soon," Lin said, I nodded; I ran a hand through my hair. Funny how I forgot the most important things.

"What's so funny?" Lin asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how stupid I was forgetting something like that," I explained. Lin shook his head.

"You two sure are something," Lin said.

"Two?" I asked.

"You and Mai," he answered.

"What does Mai have to do with this?" I asked. He held his hands up as if saying he meant no harm.

"She has a lot to do with this, she would jump into something without sitting and thinking all the possibilities through, she'd just go with her gut instinct," Lin explained.

"You know what I earned Lin?" I asked him turning to him. "If you wait and think everything through you end up losing more then what you saved," he looked at me for a long time.

"What?" I demanded.

"I was just wondering when you got so wise," he said.

"I've always been like his you just haven't noticed," I told him.

"And there's the Naru that we all know," Lin said, I shook my head. We looked up as the door opened reviling a happy Mai. That's how I always wanted her, bright eyes, cheeks flushed, and running in late.

"You just made it," I told her, she smiled.

"Well then victory to me, morning Lin-san," she said,

"Mai-chan," I turned to look at him and I could see that Mai was also startled.

"Mai could you get me some tea?" I asked her.

"Hai," she said hesitantly. I waited until she was gone to begin.

"Mai-chan?" I asked he chuckled softly.

"Well the way I see it Mai-chan might as well be part of the little circle at home," he said I felt the tell-tale signs of embarrassment flood my face, I forced them away.

"Lin if you ever say something like that again I will forget that I cannot use my powers," I threatened.

"And I will forget that my Shiki are supposed to be used to protect you," Lin threatened right back.

"Tea's ready," Mai said walking back with a tray and placing the cups in front of us.

"Congratulations Mai-chan," Lin said, I grabbed my cup and got up.

"For what?" She asked. "Oh,"

"Lin, don't say a word," I said looking over at Mai her cheeks were burning. And then Lin began to laugh followed by Mai, I shook my head.

"Enjoy the conversation," I muttered as I walked to my office. I had to admit I was dying to hear what he was talking about but, I sighed and decided to give reading a try.

Mai's P.O.V

"Congratulations, Mai-chan," Lin-san said.

"For what?" I asked looking over at Naru who was getting up. "Oh," I felt my cheeks burn as Naru looked over at me.

"Lin, don't say a word," Naru warned and Lin began to laugh and I couldn't help it, I joined him. Naru shook his head and waked away. It was pretty funny; I had never seen Naru's face filled with so many emotions. I sat down next to Lin and picked my cup up.

"He told you?" I asked my curiosity striking.

"No, I more or less figured it out on my own," he said, I shook my head. Lin and Naru were so close but I couldn't understand how that had happened, they were so different,

"What's so funny?" Lin-san asked.

"Hmm?" I hadn't even realized that I was smiling.

"You're smiling I would have figured that you found something funny," he said.

"Well—

Lin-san cut me off.

"I owe you one from yesterday, don't I?" Lin-san asked,

"Yes, yes you do," I confirmed.

"Well then, you should know that Takigawa is coming you have, oh, I would say 30 seconds, so I bid you good day," he said getting up and walking to his office.

"That doesn't cover it," I called looking around and I opened Naru's office as Lin-san's laughter chased after me.

"What are you doing?" Naru demanded.

I turned around giving him a dazzling smile.

"Hiding,"

Naru's P.O.V

She gave me a smile that made me think twice about not locking the door.

"Hiding?" I asked she smiled again and walked over to where I was.

"Well as luck would have it I did something that I shouldn't have so now, I'm here," she said leaning against my desk.

"MAI!" I chuckled so she was talking about Takigawa.

"Mai, what exactly did you do?" I asked her.

"Well," she began propping herself up on my desk. "I may have told him something that involved both of us," I sighed grabbing her wrist.

"Why would you do that?" I asked she smiled putting her hands on the side of my chair.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked, I wasn't found of her trapping me so I placed an arm on her waist and spun her so she was on the chair and I was on top of her, I leaned forward.

"Because, Mai, now you don't want to face Takigawa, what are you going to do hide out here?" I asked her.

"Oh thank you for offering I'll stay right here and you can go make everyone's tea," she said giving me the same smile as before. I leaned forward unable to control myself. Her arms locked around my neck as I pulled her up letting one of my hands rest on the chair while the other wrapped around her waist. I was faintly aware of the door opening.

"I can go in if I want to," it was Hara-san. "Naru—

She stopped and I felt Mai stiffen underneath me, I pulled away carefully putting an arm around Mai holding her near me I do admit that it was rather protective.

"Whoa, you may want to slow down Naru," Bou-san said, but even his words didn't break the tension in the air. Hara-san walked over to were we where and she placed a hand on my arm.

"Naru can I talk to you?" she asked.

"You can talk," I said making it quite clear that I wasn't going to talk to her alone. I turned to look at Mai when she pulled away from my arm her expression was unreadable, which sent me into yesterdays state, so anti-Mai.

"Bou-san you wanted to tell me something?" Mai asked.

"Well it's really not that," Mai grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. "Hey!" I turned to look at Hara-san.

"How can I help you?" I asked forcing myself to be as polite as I could.

"Does she know?" Hara-san asked.

"She will," I answered.

"Maybe she will find out," Hara-san said, I turned to look at her.

"You will say nothing," I snapped my eyes forcing the message and she flinched.

"Why Naru?" she asked looking to the ground her hands in fist.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," I said. "I need to work so if you don't mind," I sat down and ignored her until she left slamming the door.

Mai's P.O.V

I dragged Bou-san out of the room, it would happen eventually Masako would find a way to talk to Naru and throw it in his face; at least I was here now.

"Mai-chan," I turned to look at Bou-san.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" he asked,

"I know I did the right thing," I answered.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said,

"I know," I sat down on the sofa and Bou-san sat down next to me.

"This should be a happy time for you not something you should stress about!" Bou-san huffed angry.

"Since when is anything in my life non stressful?" I asked trying to make a joke of it to lighten the mood.

"I know Mai, and that I think is worse then anything else," he said I sighed.

"I think I know what I'm doing," I told him.

"That's not good," he said his gaze focused on the ground.

"Good enough," I said. "You guys are great,"

"Most of us," he mumbled.

"Masako had her moments," I said defending her.

"You're to kind," he said.

"I don't like hateful emotions," I responded we looked up as Masako came out slamming the door she however didn't glare at me.

"Mai, would you mind taking a walk with me?" she asked.

"Umm, sure," I said my gaze flickering to Bou-san.

"Yeah, we should take a walk," Bou-san said. "Sounds like fun," she walked over and grabbed my hand and turned to Bou-san.

"You're not invited," and we walked away from a stunned Bou-san.

"Masako that wasn't every nice," I said she had let go of my hand and we were walking down the street.

"A lot of things aren't nice, Mai," she said I looked away.

"But a lot more are," I contradicted she spun around her eyes glaring at me conveying all the dislike she felt for me.

"How could I have lost to someone like you!" she demanded.

"It wasn't a game to win or lose," I stuttered out.

"Do you even know who you're flinging yourself at!" she demanded it shouldn't have bothered me but something in me felt strange at her words.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Do you even know who Naru is?" she asked her eyes merciless.

"Shibuya Kazuya," I said not liking how my voice sounded, she smirked.

"You don't even know who the man you love is, you have no right to have him," she said I walked forward like in a trance and I gripped her arms.

"Naru isn't Naru?" I demanded.

"No show no tell Mai," she said her eyes dancing I shook her slightly.

"Answer me!" I demanded. She flinched, her eyes uncertain for the first time since we began this conversation.

"No ask him who he really is, you don't even know his name," I let go of her as if touching her had burned my hands I looked down at them to make sure I really wasn't burned. I felt strangely empty as if someone hand plunged their hand in my chest and ripped out my heart, the worst part was that no matter how many times I told myself that Masako was lying the little voice inside of me was telling me she told the truth, they voice that I was powerless against.

"Mai!" I turned to look at who had called my name; it was Na… no I didn't even know who it was. Masako walked past me and away from the approaching man.

"Mai," his voice was uncertain.

"Yes?" I asked his eyes searched my face.

"Mai, what's my name?" he demanded I looked away. When I didn't answer he took a step towards me I backed away.

"Stay away from me," I said not recognizing my voice.

"Then answer my question," he shot at me, I snapped.

"I don't know! I don't know your name!" I shouted at him and I ran, trying to run away from the look in his eyes as when I had said that. They were forlorn, glassy as if holding back something that I though he was incapable of.

Naru's P.O.V

Her face was blank but at the surface I could see the pain and confusion. Something twisted in me like yesterday.

"What's my name?" I knew I would regret the answer but I needed to know, I needed to know what Masako had said to her. She looked away cutting off the view I had to her face, unable to read her I took a step forward, she retreated her eyes filled with something like panic and fear.

"Stay away from me," her voice was like a scared child who had lost all innocence in one sudden moment.

"Then answer my question," it was angry but that anger wasn't direct at her but she responded as if it were. The repressed emotions rose to the surface and spilled over.

"I don't know! I don't know your name!" she shouted at me with all the venom her small body was capable of using. I could feel something amiss in myself, what had I done? Mai ran past me and I didn't try to stop her, I was losing her and I wasn't trying to reach her. My eyes stung in a way that I wasn't used to.

"Do I always have to snap some sense into you?" I turned to look at Takigawa, his expression was compassionate.

"I don't know what could have made you two like this but I do know that you shouldn't lose her over something like this," he said.

"You don't know anything," I snapped, yes that was it, anger, anger was safe no one could hurt you with it.

"Shut up!" I looked up stunned his expression was furious. "I don't need to know anything to know that you and Mia belong together, she's crazy about you and so are you, so I suggest you man up and go face her, or maybe," his voice dropped to a deadly level. "You didn't love her at all." My whole body stiffened with fury, who was he to make assumptions of such magnitude. I didn't think I just acted I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Don't tell me how I'm feeling," I gave him one more shove and then I walked away. It was too late to do things the way I wanted them to go, but I couldn't, I would not leave them like this.

I found myself standing in front of her house, I knew she kept the door lock, if she was smart, and Mai was smart. Taking a deep breath I used the tiniest hint of my power and prayed that she wasn't in the front room, the door opened without the minor hesitation. She wasn't in the front room and I spotted her, she was in the kitchen, on a whim I placed my 500 yen coin on the living room table. I ducked behind a corner as she walked by and stayed there. I watched her as she saw he coin she placed her hand on either side of the table and hung her head, I almost killed myself, almost, but I did this I had to fix it. Readying myself I allowed the power to flow.

She picked up the coin and held in her hand.

"You look familiar," she whispered, all 500 yen coins looked exactly the same, but she wore the expression she did when she was using her powers.

"You look sad," I let the familiar pattern flow this would be second time she saw it. She nearly fell in shock but she held the coin closer to her.

"Are you his pet?" Mai asked I flinched when she didn't us my name.

"Yes,"

"What are you doing here, is he here?" she asked looking around.

"No, I always come when pretty ladies look sad, why are you sad"

"I don't think you want to know," she said.

"I want to help,"

"Fine you can help," she said. "I don't really know how to explain,"

"Why didn't you say whose pet I was?"

"Because I don't know his name," Mai whispered.

"And that makes you sad?"

"How can you love someone if you don't trust them enough to tell them your name?" Mai demanded.

"But you love him don't you?"

"Yes, but—

"Why do you need a name to love someone, do you love the name or the person?"

"The person," Mai answered.

"Besides, he had a name, a name you gave him,"

"And what would that name be?" Mai asked.

"Naru, you gave it to him, that's who he is to you isn't he?"

"Naru is the name I gave him, is the name I know him by," Mai said.

"Who do you love?"

"I love Naru, but that's not his true name," Mai protested.

"What does a name matter? Will you let everything go to waste without a chance for him to explain, without letting him tell you that he's sorry?"

"How can I do that, he lied to me," Mai mumbled.

"Maybe but he may have had his reasons,"

"Well why didn't he tell me them, he already told me the most difficult thing," Mai argued.

"Maybe someone beat him, he didn't tell you this did he,"

"No, I guess he didn't," Mai said.

"So then,"

"I don't know," Mai whimpered.

"Do you love him?"

"I already told you that I did," Mai snapped,

"Dose anything else matter? Do you think anything else matters other then the love you have for each other?"

"It may matter but it's the most important," Mai said she laughed. "I'm getting advice on my love life from a coin,"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes, I would like to talk with the man controlling you," Mai said.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

Taking a deep breath and getting ready for hateful words I stepped into full view. Mai's expression was open pleading for an explanation, pleading for me.

"Mai," I looked at her my heartbreaking for her. "I'm so sorry," and I couldn't help myself I strode to her and quicker then I could protest I wrapped my arms around her and was kissing any part of her I could reach.

"I was stupid," I said between kisses. "I should have told you but I wasn't ready to, I don't think that I am still, but," I tilted her face up so she could look me in the eyes.

"You will tell me, and soon," Mai said completing my statement.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Do you love me?" she asked, I wasn't even sure how she could.

"I do more then my life," I said.

"Then I can wait when you're ready, I'll be here to listen, and I won't leave, I love you," she said and I tenderly pressed my lips to hers'. I hadn't lost her I never would; I would never lose my Mai.

**SOME TIME AFTER**

Mai's P.O.V

I was sitting on the sand of the beach, we had taken a vacation and finally after all this time Naru had finally told me everything. I smiled as I felt the arms of Oliver Davis, the man I loved, wrap around me.

"What were you thinking about?" he whispered in my ear.

"You," I answered.

"Should I be content or worried?" he asked.

"Neither, you should be ecstatic that someone like me is spending their time on you," I teased.

"You're right, and I am," he said completely serious. "I don't even know why you would waist you're time on me," I turned around and I laid my hand on his cheek, his tender expression no longer startled me, I had grown to love it even more.

"I do," I said. "It's because I love you," he kissed my palm.

"Almost as much as I do," he said I wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Prove it," I challenged he smiled, I was lost in the wonderful bliss of the kiss filled with all the love we had for each other. He pulled away.

"Did I win?" he asked.

"You'll never know," I said and he kissed me again. I was ecstatic with my new life. Masako finally became content with being Naru's friend and she was even warming up to me. The others were happy for us and I knew in that moment that I had never been happier to break something that didn't belong to me.

"Mai," I looked at Naru.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm glad that you chose me," he said I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I'm happy that you're happy," I said. "Let's try to stay that way,"

"I couldn't ask for more," he said.

Yes I couldn't ask for anything more, I was with the man I loved and we were surrounded by our closest and dearest friends. What more could one want?

The answer; nothing.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: 11:30 pm on Saturday June 8, 2010, Alterations was completed. I hope you all enjoyed this I know I did. I just have one question should this continue in the form of an M rating or is this ending enough? Thank you for all the support! Please as a courtesy to the last chapter review and give your thoughts!  
**

** With love and respect,**

**Eclipse O. Esor**


End file.
